ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legend of Zelda Adventure Character Theme
This is where the theme songs of Characters from the Game Young Link's Theme Here I come, rougher than the rest of them The best of them, tougher than leather You can call me Link, unlike Link I don't chuckle I'd rather flex my Sword I'm hard as nails, it ain't hard to tell I break 'em down whether they're solid or frail Unlike the rest I'm independent since my first breath First test, feel the right, than the worst's left Born on an Forest in a Kokiri Forest The Force of my Left Hand Glowing inside me My duty is to save the flower From evil deterioration I will be the one to set your heart free, true Cleanse yourself of them evil spirits that's in you Streaking Doo-Doo, loud sounds, and instincts Are the elements that keep me going I am fighting my own mission Nothing's gonna stand in my way I will be the one to set your heart free, true Cleanse yourself of them evil spirits that's in you Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil Just believe in myself, won't rely on others Get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy This is my Home, gonna fight for my destiny Here I come, rougher than the rest of them The best of them, tougher than leather You can call me Link, unlike Link I don't chuckle I'd rather flex my Sword I'm hard as nails, it ain't hard to tell I break 'em down whether they're solid or frail Unlike the rest I'm independent since my first breath First test, feel the right, than the worst's left I have no such things as weak spots Don't approve of him, but gotta trust him This alliance has a purpose This partnership is only temporary I will be the one to set your heart free, true Cleanse yourself of evil spirits that got in you Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil Just believe in myself, won't rely on others Freedom will be waiting when the Sonic Series Dies This is my Home, I shall not surrender Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil Just believe in myself, won't rely on others Get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy This is my Home, gonna fight Won't be frightened, I'll stand up to all the pain and turmoil Just believe in myself, won't rely on others Freedom will be waiting when The sonic Series Dies This is my Home, I shall not surrender The new porcupine on the block with the buff chest In the wilderness with the ruggedness Knock, knock, it's young Link, the bloat thrower Independent flower, Magical Emerald holder I'll give you the coldest shoulder My spikes go through boulders, that's why I stay a loner I was born by myself, I don't need a posse I get it on by myself, adversaries get shelved Oh No! Ruff-Ruff-Ruff I'm a dog Ruff-Ruff-Ruff